Dark Feelings of Love
by dogtiergardengnostic
Summary: Jade Harley has been having night terrors when she sleeps, and has been hearing Horror Terrors when she's awake. Now, as she slowly spirals down her only hope lies in a good friend. How far will Roxy Lalonde go to save her best friend, and only crush, from the darkness that surrounds her.
1. Chapter 1

_(( Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or anything about Homestuck. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, and that is how it will most likely always be. no matter how hard i wish it were mine :) ))_

gardenGnostic started pestering tipsyGnostalgic at –11:35 P.M.—

gg: hey!

tg: oh hey their Jadey

tg: there

gg: whats up roxy?

tg: nohting much jus playying aroun on the comupert

tg: *nothing

tg: *computer

gg: hehe, I see someone has been dipping into her liquor supply today :)

tg: only a lil bit :)

gg: I just dont know about you sometimes. so how are you?

tg: I'm doin 'kay, hang on a sec Jadey I need another martini.

((ten minutes later))

tg: alright I'm back.

gg: welcome back! :)

tg: thanks, so how are you Jadey?

gg: im alright, a little tired.

tg: Jadey your alwyas tierd, if I didn kno that you constantly fell asleep I'd ask if you were geting enouf sleep

tg: *always

tg: *tired

gg: hehe ya, but uh, i actually havent been able to sleep for a few days now.

gg: I have been hearing weird things, and the last time i did sleep i had a really weird dream.

tg: oh ya wierd how?

tg: *weird

gg: i cant really remember, but I asked ross about it, he said he didnt really understand it either.

gg: this actually brings me back to the reason i am pestering you so late at night.

tg: hmm? And whys'at

gg: i was wondering if youd like to have a sleep over at my place for a few days. you know, hang out together and have some fun.

tg: sure Jadey! I'd louve to have a seep over with ya!

tg: *love

tg: *sleep

gg: great! ill see you tomorrow, er in a few hours actually.

tg: ok see ya thne.

tg: *then

gardenGnostic stopped pestering tipsyGnostalgic at –11:53 P.M.—

Roxy looked at the screen, sipping thoughtfully on her martini. She had just been invited over to her friend Jade's house for a sleep over, and she had happily accepted. She had three very important reasons for accepting the invitation so quickly. 1) She enjoyed spending time with friends, espcially Jade whom she considered her best friend. Jade was always happy and easy to get along with, as well as having beautiful eyes, those easy jade colored eyes, framed perfectly by her crystalline lens, with midnight black frames, outlining them perfectly. Oh and that smile, that sweet, soft, loving smile. It always showed off her slight over bite, but Roxy loved that about her smile, it was just so adorable. Roxy shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together again. After taking another sip from her martini and collecting her thoughts, she went back to thinking about why she had so readily accepted the invitation, now if only she could remember where she- ah yes! 2) She was a little worried about her. Her friend had always been a narcoleptic, falling asleep at a moments notice, though her dream bot helped her to continue to talk with her friends, though that's a story for another time. The third and final reason for accepting, was the most simple, yet the most complicated and difficult reason yet. 3) She was in love with Jade Harley. However, that was a something she'd rather not dwell on right now, there were more important things to handle, like talking to Ross about what he and Jade spoke about. She looked at her chum list on pesterchum and cursed, he wasn't on rig-. The worlds tentacleTherapist is online popped up on her screen. He always did have incredible timing.

tipsyGnostalgic started pestering tentacleTherapist at –12:01 A.M.—

tg: Hey!

tt: Oh, hello Roxy and how are you?

tg: I'm gooooood! hows about you ross?

tt: I'm doing good.

tg: Hey Ross, I need to ask you about something.

tt: Hmm?

tg: It's about Jadey.

tt: Is she doing okay? Did she have another nightermare like last time?

tg: Actually Ross, she hazn't slept in dayz.

tt: Oh my, I wonder if it's because of what she saw.

tg: What did she see Ross? I need to know.

tt: Well it was a rather horrific nightterror, very gruesome and tragic by her description.

tg: So what happened?!

tt: Calm down Roxy, I was getting there.

tt: To put it simply, the horror terrors started whispering to her, and it drove her insane. She went on a mass homicide, murdering each and every one of us. With our own weapons no less.

tg: …

tg: That's…horrifying.

tt: Indeed, What troubles me more though is that she said she started hearing whispers recently.

tg: Do you think it's actually the horror terrors?

tt: I'm not completely sure, but its possible. Though that begs the question, why Jade? And why now, of all times?

tg: I dno't knows butt we need to find out.

tg: *don't

tt: Agreed, but I think for now, you need some sleep.

tg: I guess your right. I'll talk to you later Ross.

tt: Goodnight Roxy.

tg: G'night Ross

tipsyGnostalgic stopped pestering tentacleTherapist at –12:13 A.M.—

((Sorry if this seems short or a sudden place to cut it off, but i dont want to add to much to the first chapter. Now ill probably just put up the second chapter no matter what, but please review this one and tell me what you think cause it would be really appreciated. I promise it will get much more interesting soon though, so please don't get to upset with me :) ))


	2. Chapter 2

((This chapter is definitely longer, or at least looks that way since its not all pester logs. Enjoy the story everyone :) ))

Roxy had ended the chat with Ross, but didn't leave her computer right away. She finished the martini she had and went to get another. She felt like it was going to take more work than usual to get to sleep tonight. She stumbled into the kitchen and poured herself another martini then made her way to the couch in the living room. She fell onto the couch, never spilling a single drop of her drink and sighed. She took a drink of her martini as she thought about Jade, worried for her. As she sat there, her kitten companion, Mutie, jumped onto the couch and laid in Roxy's lap. Roxy lovingly pet the cat as she sat on the couch. Slowly, and without really noticing, Roxy fell asleep, her empty martini glass slipping out of her hand and onto the couch.

Roxy looked around at the partially familiar area around her. The earth beneath her feet was scorched, and charred, the grass as black as ash. The smell of burning grass and dirt filled the air, the taste choking Roxy as she tried not to inhale too deeply. Trees all around the area were either burnt, reduced to nothing more than piles of smoldering charcoal, or were currently on fire, the blaze spreading quickly across the dry plants, the edges licking at the next tree nearby, threatening to start it on fire next. The nearby houses were in tatters and ruins, giant sections of them missing like giant explosions had torn through the homes, obliterating anything in their way. Some plots of land where houses once stood were now flat and barren, covered in a thick blanket of ash. Childrens play area, park equipment and toys lay in broken, crumpled up, and in a mangled pile. What was worse, was all the blood that coated the toys and equipment, and the ground in general. The bright crimson a stark contrast to the dull, grey ash that blanketed the land. The scent of blood, that thick iron scent, combined with the enveloping cloud of smoke and ash. These two scents made a pungent, noxious smell that assaulted Roxy's nose, and all but drowned out all other smells. Even as she pulled her fresh shirt, which smelled of lilacs and spring mornings, she could still smell the horrible stench that permeated the air around her. The blood made puddles and splotches all over the land, sometimes trails where people undoubtedly attempted to run, walk, maybe limp away from the attacker. However, there was one thing missing and that was all the bodies. There were none, no bodies, limbs or even bits of clothing or skin. Just the blood and nothing more. Where had they all gone? What had happened here, why had it happened and who or what did this.

Something horrifying finally struck her, as her eyes darted up and down the street, from house to house, scanning the area praying for something to disprove her fears. However, nothing of the sort existed and it became clear to Roxy that this was, in fact, her road, the very street that she lived on. To make things worse, the spot she stood on was the exact spot that her home once stood. It was a pile of ash and rubble, and there was really nothing around to show it was truly her home. There were no articles of her clothing though they probably burned up. Not a single bottle of alcohol was around either, not even bits of glass from broken bottles. Though the one missing thing, the one thing that she cared about most that wasn't present, whose absence made her heart sink, was her cat Mutie. She couldn't only hope for the best, but expect the worst as she searched around for Mutie. Sadly, she did not get much time to search, before she fell to her knees, a burning, searing pain starting in her left shoulder and radiating out in an agonizing pulse throughout her entire body. She let out an agonized scream of pain, which felt like it was amplified due to the fact that Roxy was sober right now, thus could feel everything completely, rather than being numb to the pain during her regular drunken stupor. The next thing she felt, after the pain dulled a bit was the blood soaking into her shirt, and the adrenaline coursing through her entire body at the thought of a threat. She shakily stood up, turning to look at her assailant, but she wasn't prepared for the figure that stood before her, holding a rifle with a smoking barrel. Jade stood there, holding the recently fired gun, smiling an insane, wicked smile as her misty, dull green eyes stared at Roxy, that dead stare that many who had lost their minds had after they snapped. Roxy was taken aback by this, taking a few steps back as she reached her hand to cover her new wound. "J-Jade, wha-what are you doing? Why did you just shoot me." Jade laughed a bit, the laugh haunting, and empty, devoid of all emotion, like her dead eyes. "I was told to kill all my friends, every single one. Though you should feel privileged cause I saved you, the best, for last." Roxy looked around, trying to find a way to escape, maybe a place to hide. She knew very well she couldn't bring herself to harm Jade, despite the situation she was currently in. Though, it didn't take long for her to realize that there was nowhere to hide, and even if she tried to run, she was sure Jade would be able to shoot her with ease, regardless of anything she could attempt to evade the shot. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the crack of the gun, though it was a little late, as she felt the bullet enter her chest as she heard the crack. Roxy bolted up right, sweating heavily and panting, looking around frantically only to finally relax and attempt to catch her breath as she realized she was safe, and in her home. After about two minutes she was calm enough to be aware of the, now concerned, Mutie rubbing against her cheek lovingly, licking it every now and then in attempts to calm her down. Roxy got up, picking Mutie up as well and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a new martini in a clean, fresh glass. She went back into the living room and got on her computer. She checked the time and saw it was only 5:13 in the morning, kinda early but she figured someone was probably on. Roxy opened her pesterchum and saw that the only person on was her friend timaeusTestified, Dirk Strider. He wasn't really the first person she'd want to talk about this too, but she could really use a friend to talk to right now, so she figured why the hell not. She wouldn't bring up anything about the nightmare, that she would save for later time, with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

((So I'm finally posting chapter three, after putting it off most of the week. I feel like this chapter is longer, but that probably cause of the pesterlog. Also I would like to address the fact that I made Roxy's cat Mutie. I am aware she had Jaspers, and named him Frigglish but I just personally prefer Mutie Or Vodka Mutinie. Thanks for your understanding, now enjoy chapter three : ) ))

tipsyGnostalgic started pestering timaeusTestified at - 5:13 A.M. -  
tt: Hey Roxy, what are you doing up so early.  
tg: Hey Dirky, I was just board and awake so i came too talk to you.  
*bored  
tt: Alright, anything specific you want to chat about?  
tg: Hmm, hye why are you up this early?  
tt: I got up at like five and made a bunch of waffles for Dave, John, and Jake.  
tg: Waffles ;w; i want waffles Dirky. Wait John and Joke are there?  
*Jake  
tt: Ya they are, why does it matter?  
tg: Oh no reason ;3  
tt: What was that about?  
tg: Oh i think you know Dirk  
tt: :|  
tg: Ya, you know.  
tt: You obviously wanted to talk about something and I am pretty sure it wasn't this.  
tg: Well, I've just been having prolbems sleepping lately is all.  
*problems  
tt: Really? Why?  
tg: It's nothing serious, just a few nightmares is all.  
tt: You want me to come over or something?  
tg: Will you bring me some wallfeles?  
*waffles  
tt: Ya, I'll bring you some waffles Roxy.  
tg: Yay!  
tt: You're so easy to please sometimes.  
tg: Makes things easier for u.  
tt: I guess so. Alright I'll be over there in a little bit. See you then Ro lal.  
tg: Okies see you then Di Stri.  
timaeusTestified stopped pestering tipsyGnostalgic at - 6:00 A.M. -  
Roxy looked at the time, had the conversation really taken that long? It looked so short to her as she reviewed it, had passed out or something during the chat. Oh how she wished all the messages were time stamped sometimes, then she could check when the pause or gap in the chat happened. Well no matter, Dirk was on his way and was bringing his homemade waffles, and this made Roxy ecstatic. Though, she figured she should get ready soon as well for when she goes over to Jades house. Suddenly the loud, pitiful meow of Mutie broke her concentration and she looked at him. She knew he never got that loud unless she had ignored him for too long, so she got up and picked him up. She carried him into the kitchen, and found that his food bowl was empty, so she filled it and even refilled his water, which was still half full. Then she set him down and he happily buried his face into his food, eating it and purring contentedly. Now with her cat's hunger satisfied she decided she would go and get a new glass, and get a martini. She got a glass out of the cupboard, and poured her favorite drink into it. Picking it up, she took a sip and sighed, pleased by the familiar taste, and aroma of the alcohol she loved so much.

Once again a loud noise interrupted her thoughts, though this time it was knocking at her door. Roxy went to the door and opened it, and standing in the doorway was Dirk, holding a bag of waffles. "Sup Ro lal, I brought you the waffles you love so much." Roxy smiled and jumped up and down with joy "Yes! I luv ur waffels, waffllels, waff-waffles ya those." Dirk shook his head slightly, she was drunk off her ass once again, but it was something Dirk had come to accept about his friend, and sometimes even enjoyed. She honestly just wouldn't be the same if she didn't drink. After a moment of just standing there, Dirk spoke up "You gonna move so I can come in, or do i just have to sit out here all morning." Roxy quickly moved out of his way, and he walked into the house "Sorry Dick, oops I mean Dirk, I kinda spaced." "It's fine Roxy, just figured I'd say something before I ended up standing there all day." Roxy nodded, understanding. Suddenly she remembered what she was thinking about back before Mutie interrupted her thoughts. " Oh, hey Dirk, I was going to go over to Jadey's today, do you think you could help me pack when I'm done eating?" Dirk shrugged "I don't really see why not, so sure I'll help" "Thanks Dicky, er Docky...Dirky sorry hehehe" Dirk shook his head, but smirked just a bit "It's fine, just try not to call me Dicky, that just sounds weird." She nodded, saying ok then they went to the kitchen, Dirk giving Roxy a plate of waffles, which she promptly started to eat.


	4. Be Jade

Jade closed her Pesterchum, elated. Roxy, her best friend, had just accepted her invitation to sleep over at her house. It had been a very long time since she had spent any time with Roxy, and lately she was feeling a little lonely so it worked out perfectly. She looked at the clock, wondering what time it was, and frowned slightly when she realized it was only 11: 54 P.M. She didn't want to sleep, for fear of being plagued by nightmares again. On the other hand, she knew she hadn't slept in days, and that it showed with the bags under her eyes, and her unkempt hair, and it would probably be smart to get some rest and clean up before Roxy arrived . After a few moments of thinking she decided she'd try to sleep, and if she had the nightmares again she'd just stay awake. She laid down in her bed, and started to think about her friends, in hopes of deterring the nightmares with happy thoughts. Eventually, she dozed off, smiling a bit in her sleep.

Jade found herself laying in a field, the feeling of the warm rays of the sun against her skin. She sat up slowly, stretching a bit then, opened her eyes taking in the view before her. She was surrounded by hundreds of flowers, spanning the entire rainbow and then some. Varying shades and tints of each color, forming an ocean of color across the ground. She also noticed butterflies fluttering through the air, and heard the songs of all sorts of different birds as they sang their happy songs of love and content. She smiled serenely, enjoying this much more than the nightmares from nights past. What happened next though caught Jade completely by surprise. While she was lost in her own thoughts, just enjoying the peaceful and tranquil scene before her, she was unaware of someone creeping up on her. Before long, the figure was upon her and with one deft motion. "Hey!" said the figure, hugging Jade close. Jade jumped, shocked out of her reverie by the sudden hug and greeting. She quickly turned in the hug, and smiled once again, calming down, when she realized it was only her friend. "Oh Feferi, hiya! What are you doing here?" Feferi smiled "I'm here cause I wanted to sea you. It has been a long time since we chatted. That reminds me where have you been?" Jade shuddered a bit, starting to remember the nightmare that had kept her away for so long. The last one she had was undoubtedly the worst but now wasn't the time to be remembering this sort of thing especially while she was in a dream bub- feferi made a strangled gasp for air, breaking jade out of her thoughts. Jade looked up to see herself strangling feferi. She gasped and quickly thought about something else, ending up in her room with feferi, the other Jade gone. Feferi rubbed her throat as she looked at Jade "what the glub was that?" she asked and Jade looked down "s-sorry feferi that was from a nightmare ive been having recently." Feferi looked at her, a bit worried "whale what was it about?" Jade looked down "id rather not talk about it... its really terrible and frightening and i dont want to talk about it" Feferi hugged jade "its ok i dont want to make you think about terribubble things if you dont want to. you just tell me when you feel ready ok?" Jade nodded and hugged Feferi back "hey feferi? can you be my tangle buddy...just for a little while?" Feferi smiled and hugged Jade closer, Jade pressing into the warm and comforting embrace of her friend "of course ill be your tangle buddy Jade" Jade smiled and laid down, closing her eyes and still hugging Feferi. This was why she loved sleeping so much, she got to spend time with friends that were really far away, and even make some new ones from time to time. The two laid there together for what felt like eternity, just relaxing and enjoying the peace. When Jade opened her eyes however, she noticed that the edges of the room were starting to blur, the scenery slowly fading away around her as she slowly woke up. Feferi noticed this too and quickly gave Jade one finale hug "take care of yourself Jade, im sure everything will end up fin. I hope to see you again soon" Feferi said, and Jade nodded and was about to tell her she'd see her soon but before she could she woke up. Jade sat up in bed and looked over at her clock. The time was eight in the morning which was perfect for her. She had just enough time to eat, shower, get dressed and get ready for when Roxy showed up. She got out of bed just as there was a frantic knock at the door. She quickly threw on a night gown, wondering who was at the door at this time of day as she went to open it.


	5. Be Dirk

((Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time everyone. I got really busy irl and had to put the story on pause. So i decided you all deserved two chapters today for the long wait, though i apologize if this one seems short I was running out of time and couldn't post past the end of Dirk's turn. Ta ta for now, and ill try to get back into a posting routine! Bye!))

Dirk looked over at Roxy, who now laid on her couch sleeping. He shook his head a bit, but he knew she hadn't slept well so it was probably better to leave her be. it was six now, and she probably wouldn't need to be there for a little while yet. Aside from that it wasn't like Jade lived too far from here, only about a half an herefrom here on his hoverboard. He looked off ahead, sort of losing himself in thought. The nightmare Roxy mentioned had him worried. He wondered if her nightmare really was connected with Jade's or if it was just coincidence. He decided he shouldn't worry about it too much or he might get extremely distracted.

Dirk looked back over at Roxy. he figured she'd wake up at least a little more sober than when she fell asleep. Suddenly, just as Dirk was about to lose himself in thought again, his glasses lit up, notifying him that a friend was pestering him. He thought that talking to someone would be a good idea, just to kind of ease his mind and keep him from spacing out too much.

-gutsyGumshoe started pestering timeausTestified-

gg: Hoo Hoo hello there mister Strider and what are you up to?

tt: Nothing much. I'm just over here at Roxy's chilling and waiting for her to wake up.

gg: Oh? and what, pray tell, is your reasoning for being over there.

tt: She is going over to Jade;s later and wanted some help packing, plus I brought her some of my homemade waffles.

gg: Oh ho, but no waffles were offered to the baking queen herself? I am glad to see I measure high on the scale of waffle distribution with you.

tt: Not my fault you weren't around at the time Crockpot.

gg: I am only giving you a hard time Dirk don't get your undies in a knot :B

tt: Ya I know and that was me returning said times of hardship that you were giving me.

gg: Well aren't we a little sassy today.

tt: I wouldn't say sassy I'm just helping you understand.

gg: Understand what?

tt: That I can give it harder than I get it.

gg: I bet jake knows that very well ;B

tt: ...Man what is with you and Roxy today, always hinting at Jake and I like that.

gg: Calm down Dirk it was just me teasing you some more no need to bunch up your pantaloons.

tt: Pantaloon...Really Jane?

gg: Is there a problem with my choice of words.

tt: I'm not even going to get into this right now. I've got other things on my mind.

gg: Oh and what might these things be?

tt: Honestly, I'm a little worried about Roxy.

gg: How come? Did something happen to them?

tt: Well nothing terribly bad I don't think it's just that, well Roxy had a nightmare last night

gg: Oh my well thats no good, is she alright?

tt: She's fine from what I can see, just a little tired and drinking a bit again. She's sleeping like a baby now, a rather drunk baby but ya know.

gg: I see well I'm glad to hear she's alright. I wonder if there is anything that caused the nightmare.

tt: Maybe I don't know. I'm sure it was just a harmless nightmare though, nothing really big.

gg: I'm sure you're right Dirk. Well i really must be going I have a batch of snickerdoodles in the oven and I can't let them burn. Take care Strider.

tt: Later Crocker.

-gutsyGumshoe has ceased pestering timeausTestified-


End file.
